


Doggy Style

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: DirkJake NSFW OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my NSFW OTP challenge, with an added DirkJake week bonus</p><p>Jake assumes something completely wrong, and now Dirk must endure them most intense heat of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jake was in the process of littering Dirk’s room with an entire bag of cotton balls. The blonde was always so meticulously tidy, he needed some loosening up.  Well, that and a little revenge for tossing out Jake’s favorite old hiking boots, so what if they were falling apart, smelled awful, and were permanently covered in mud? They were his and Dirk had no right to toss them.

Standing back and looking at his handy work he was highly dissatisfied, still too clean. Maybe some toilet paper decorations. He went into the bathroom connected to Dirk’s room, the guy always had so much extra stuff, and everything was painstakingly cataloged so he would always know exactly how much he had of everything. So, taking his stuff was an added bonus to messing up his room. Cotton balls, toilet paper, hmmm. Jake was looking around for anything else that would serve to create a disaster without actually ruining anything (he didn’t want to lose their deposit). As he moved the fourth bottle of mouth wash, he spied a single container among the sea of multiples, broken seal. Jake grinned to himself, another added bonus, SECRET TIME! He pulled out the container, studying the label. Diet pills. Why did Dirk have diet pills. He wasn’t fat, actually pretty skinny. The horrors of self-image represented by day time talk shows flashed through Jake’s mind. Body dysmorphic disorder, anorexia, bulimia, things that destroy the body and mind. Granted, he hadn’t actually seen any of the signs, but diet pills were a sign, and the blonde was rather secretive during his study time. Concern washed away the early mischievous mood, he was going to help Dirk, they were going to have a talk when he got home. The brunette uncapped the bottle, flushing its contents down the toilet.

Unfortunately, Jake’s plan was unraveled by his short attention span. Less than five minutes after sitting determinedly on the couch, he found himself flipping through channels and skimming through the required reading for class tomorrow. He barely noticed Dirk come in, or walk past him, or enter his room. He remained oblivious to his previous intentions as Dirk yelled at him for making a mess. His memory loss continued up until around ten o’ clock, when Dirk confronted him again with the empty bottle, his voice low and livid, eyes that could melt steel fixed on his form. “What did you do with my pills?”

Jake fidgeted under the fiery gaze, his voice quiet, but unwavering. “You’re not fat Dirk, you don’t need those blasted things.”

“That’s not for you to decide!” Anger was still evident in Dirk’s gaze, now mixing with horror, panic, and a little fear. “What did you do with them Jake! Please, please tell me you just hid them somewhere!” His voice shaking, a note of hysteria entering his tone.

“I flushed them, their gone Dirk.”

Outright panic seemed to ripple through the blonde’s form. “YOU IDIOT!” Throwing the bottle across the room before collapsing in on himself, fingers frantically running through his hair as he sank to the ground, not saying a word.

Jake cautiously approached his side. “Now, now, you don’t need those things. You are very skinny Dirk, you need to be healthy, pills aren’t the answer.”

Dirk could barely whisper. “Those weren’t diet pills.”

“Dirk, the bottle-”

A violent shaking of the head as a trembling voice asked him, “Jake, do I smell like an omega to you?”

“What?”

“Do I smell like an Omega?”

“You said you were beta.”

“That’s not my fucking question.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I am.”

“…”

“Those pills weren’t diet pills you idiot. They were suppressants. Do you have ANY idea what it’s like being an omega? Having a bunch of sleazy fucking alphas constantly harassing you, and then your judgement goes out the fucking window when you’re in heat. Have you ever experienced that?”

“Can’t say I have. I mean, there’s the rut thing, but that’s a little different.”

“Right, well, heats are hell. It’s degrading being that desperate, letting guys I don’t even like touch me because I’m that desperate for physical contact. And you flushed the one thing that made that all go away.”

The true gravity of the situation settled on Jake’s shoulders. “Dear god, Dirk, I’m sorry, I’ll replace them.”

“It’s not that easy, you can’t get them in the US, the FDA hasn’t cleared them. You can’t just run to the store and buy a pack of ‘em. I had to buy mine from Germany, alright?”

“I’ll do whatever I have to, to get those pills back.”

“…Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted, it’s going to cost you about $100.”

Jake froze, he wasn’t going to get that new backpack he wanted for a while. “Okay.”

Dirk seemed to relax a little, “Fuck, my natural scent is going to come back.”

“The quarter’s almost over, you won’t have to be around people for long.”

“Just you.”

“What’s that mean.”

“You’re alpha.”

“I promise I’m not sleazy.”

Dirk sighed, “I know, I just, not having that…. I’m scared, okay?”

Jake brought him into a hug. “I can walk you home from work, would that help? I promise to keep out of your personal space, but at least you wouldn’t have to deal with other alphas.” The brunette felt Dirk relax in his arms.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Okay.”

For the next few days Jake made a point of keeping distance from Dirk when they sat on the couch or walked together. Always making sure he was a little more than arms-length away. He also made a point of walking the blonde home. After two days without the suppressants, Dirk reeked of omega pheromones. Nothing Jake couldn’t handle, but walking with Dirk certainly opened his eyes. He noticed the creeps eyeing Dirk as they walked by, catcalling him, one asshole even had the nerve to grab ass while he walked by. Jake nearly decked him, Dirk was too on edge though, stopped him and insisted they go straight home. Jake had never seen him this way, Dirk wasn’t the submissive of cowering type, he’d kick your ass just for looking at him sideways.

The nervousness continued when they arrived home, an incessant pacing filled the blonde’s activity for the night.   
  


“What’s with you tonight?”

“Can’t you smell it?”

Jake inhaled deeply, the blonde smelled pretty good, but not that different from normal. “No, what?”

“I’m about to go into heat, I can feel it. What am I going to do?”

This, Jake had covered, he sat at their table, beckoning the pale man to sit across from him. In a calm tone he said, “If this is really happening, then here’s what we’ll do. You’ll email your professors, tell them you’re sick. Same with work, do you have people that can cover your shift?”

“Yeah, they’re a couple omegas that I covered for before, they said they’d return the favor if I ever needed it.”

“Good, I’ll take care of grocery shopping and errands for the next week.”

“What about…?”

“What?”

“C’mon Jake, don’t make me say it.”

“I’m honestly at a loss of what you are alluding to Dirk.”

“You’re Alpha, I’m omega…” Dirk began to roll his hands in a sort of “piece it together” motion.

“Oh! I wouldn’t worry about that, we’ve lived together for many months now, and it hasn’t been an issue.”

“I was on the suppressants the entire time.”

“Stop your worrying. I’ll take care of you and I have great self-control, I can handle this.”

Oh, how wrong he was. Ten hours into Dirk’s heat and Jake wanted nothing more than to push Dirk into the nearest bed and fuck him senseless. It’s just urges, he can overcome urges. His body doesn’t boss him around, he bosses his body around. Yes siree bob, he can handle this. Just a little sexual tension, it happens, he doesn’t have to act on it, in fact, there have been many times when he chose not to act on it. This is one of those times. A long groan penetrated their shared wall, sending a jolt of arousal through him, his hand finds the tent in his pants before shame can kick in. Fuck, he has no right to do this. Masturbating to Dirk makes the whole thing feel intentional. Like he knew those weren’t really diet pills and that Dirk was omega, and he did all of this to get Dirk into this state. All of those stolen looks at Dirk’s body came to the front of his mind. The lithe form with the barest hint of muscles, and beautiful, soft looking, skin. Nope, not allowed to think about that, he fucked up, he does not get to enjoy his horny roommate’s body or current state, nope. Thank god he’s confined himself to his room.

Jake made a point of cooking Dirk’s favorite food as a point of comfort for him. When the blonde sauntered out his room and Jake got a whiff of his heightened scent permeating every square inch of the apartment, it was like he was suffocating on lust. Determined to grin and bear it, he served their dinner, barely able to hide his hard-on. “How you feeling?”

A pointed glare which melted into an amorous gaze as a blush rose to the omega’s cheeks. “I’m fine.” The death grip on fork begged to differ. He shoveled the macaroni and cheese into his mouth, clearly trying to keep himself from speaking, a delighted muffled moan escaped before he swallowed. “This is great!”

The adventurer gave him a sympathetic smile. “I figured you could use some comfort.” Dirk smiled, ate happily, but shook and shifted in his seat the entire time. A long silence passed before Jake felt a foot rubbing against his leg.

“There are other ways you can comfort me.”

The too locked into a trance of uninterrupted eye contact, tension pulled taut. The foot continued to rub his leg until the threshold for sexy passed and awkwardness set in. Dirk jolts in his chair, ripping his foot away from Jake, completely red face in a way that forces the brunette to think of horrible things, all to avoid the reaction he desperately wanted to enact. Dirk’s head dropped to the table as he pulled at his hair, and guilt chased all thoughts of carnality away. “It’s okay.”

“No it isn’t, it’s humiliating.”

“Really, Dirk, I understand and it’s my fault you’re in this predicament.”

“Why do you have to smell so fucking good.” A whine and needy expression threatening to crumble Jake’s determination.

“Why don’t you go to bed. Think you can sleep?”

“I bought some sleep medication the other day.”

“Take a bath, take those, and get some rest.” Dirk nodded, shuffling to his room. Jake made a point not to stare at the prominent erection as he left. Not that he was one to talk. The tent in pants nearly threatened to break through the fabric of his sweats. He sighed, forced himself to ignore his aching need and washed the dishes; wondering idly, how long heats last.


	2. Chapter 2

FIVE TO SEVEN DAYS!?! He sat there at his computer the next day, Dirk was in the common room, making quite a ruckus. Let’s see, let’s see.

_Omega heat cycles vary in intensity, often becoming more difficult in the winter months. They have little control over sexual expression and behavior, and zero control over their libido. No amount of sex will completely satisfy them during this period, although knotting can help bring down the duration of a heat and reduce the severity of the symptoms. Partners must be careful however, Omega’s pain receptors are dulled during this time and may not be aware of harm being done to their body.  Many are raped and unable to report the assault until after the heat has ended and evidence has been lost. If you or someone you love has been the victim of assault while in heat, please contact…_

He is so fucking screwed. He wanted Dirk so badly, would that be rape though? Taking advantage of him in this position? Is that coercion? Well, he was the one to get rid of the pills that led to this…. fuck fucking fuck. Dirk smelled so good, he’s moaning Jake’s name outright at this point. Loudly too. The alpha had to go out there before the neighbors showed up again, complaining about the noise. Dirk’s naked dancing, while it produced funny results, was not something the neighbors should see, or something he would want anyone to see. Ordering a pizza that night seemed like the best option, just have the money ready and shove Dirk into his room. But his phone was in the common room, Dirk was right, he really should be more organized.

Jake tiptoed his way to the table, praying that Dirk’s eyes remained closed, trying his best not to watch as the blonde masturbated. He quickly stole the phone and dashed back to his room, the grip on his phone nearly enough to crack the screen. As he turned it on, the lock screen greeted him with a seductively posed Dirk, dick in hand and gorgeous expression. Jake groaned, he needed to delete that, he had no right to keep that on his phone…. how did Dirk figure out his pin?

Pushing the thought aside Jake ordered the pizza in the best even tone he could manage and collapsed into his bed, pulling the pillow over his face. He didn’t hear the soft creak of his door or the soft footsteps to his bed. It wasn’t until the bed dipped that he was aware of Dirk’s presence, the hum of devious plans emanated from the blonde. Fingers traced his hard-on through his pants making him groan. “You liked the picture?”

Jake forced himself to remove the pillow and look at Dirk. “I’m deleting it.”

A dramatic pout, “That was one of the best ones I’ve ever taken.”

Jake rubbed the tension in his brow. “You’ll regret putting that on my phone. I want you to know it’s deleted, you don’t have to worry about it.”

“I’m more worried that you didn’t like it. Don’t you find me sexy?” Dirk stretched himself up, from his knees to his fingertips, beautiful form bestowed completely onto Jake. “My skin’s really soft, feel it.” He grabbed the reclined male’s hand, using it to trace his body as he made little erotic noises. “C’mon, touch me, your hand’s feel _so_ good.” Jake could feel himself shaking, Dirk’s supple body begged to be ravaged and marked, the omega moaned loudly. “I know you like what you see, can smell it. Don’t you want to fuck me senseless, brand me as yours? You can knot me all night long, I’m a fantastic lay. C’mon, fuck me.” The pale hand guided the darker one lower, grazing the shaft of the most beautiful dick Jake had ever seen.

He yanked his hand away, shaking his head. “You entrusted me with your safety. Right now your brain’s as bonkers as if you were if you were on giggle juice, happy smoke, or a nefarious pill, I can’t do this with you Dirk. It’s not right.”

“I want you so bad, Jake.”

The tension pulled so tight in the room, Jake nearly lost it. As if trying to persuade him, Dirk began stroking himself again, looking Jake in the eye as he did so, moaning the alpha’s name.

The doorbell rang out, making them both jump, shit he hadn’t prepared anything. He shoved Dirk aside, bolting out of the room, shutting the door, and placing a chair under the doorknob to keep his roommate from doing anything he might regret. As he marched to the door he grabbed the snuggy laid across the back of the sofa, better the pizza guy seeing this than his boner.

The smell of competing pheromones and delicious food greeted him at the door. The delivery guy smirking at him while Jake pulled out his wallet and paid. The greasy hair and oily skin adding to the creep factor as the outsider stated “Smells like you’ve got Grade-A omega ass in there.”

“He’s a roommate, now give me my pizza.” The other male pulled it out of Jake’s reach.

“Why don’t you introduce me? I love omegas.”

Fire brewed under Jake’s skin, best not start a fight in the hallway, could get him in trouble. “It’s a guy.”

“I don’t care.”

Damn it. To make matters worse, he had taken too long, Dirk had managed to escape, and was now looking seductively at the two of them, still bloody stark naked. He clung to Jake’s back, draping his arms around the alpha’s torso, kissing his neck. “A friend? If you wanted a three-way, all you had to do was ask. I can easily take you both.” A nibble at the ear.

“Sounds good to me.” A smarmy smirk from an alpha far below Jake’s caliber.

Jake had never felt so overwhelming furious before. “Give me the fucking pizza now, or I’ll call your boss and get you fired.”

“Psh, whatever.” The pizza boy made a pointed glacial movement toward giving Jake the food.

“Or, I can kick your ass, I wouldn’t mind getting rid of some pent up aggression anyway.” The smell of domination and force seeped from his skin, driving Dirk wild behind him and making the guy in front of him cower a little.”

“Just take the pizza.” Jake snatched the box from him and closed to door, Dirk was practically writhing against his back, moaning and kissing any place he could reach.

“Fuck, that was hot. You know, you can always release some pent up aggression with me, it’d be much more fun.” The alpha would have resisted, were it not for fingers working under his shirt, across his abs, and touching his nipple at the same time a wet, hot mouth, sucked at a particular node of tension in his neck. Groaning, he threw Dirk off him and turned around, the crazed and slightly panicked look on that wonderfully lissome body, splayed out before him like some sensuous offering. His mind could no longer keep up with his actions and he quickly found himself on top of a wiggling body with a whining voice begging to be fucked. He rutted against the body, biting the neck and breathing in as he groaned.

“ _Jake,_ yeah, that’s it. God you feel so good.” The alpha’s mind snapped back into focus, looking dazedly at the form beneath him as his senses reacquainted with his brain.

“We can’t do this. I can’t do this.” He pushed himself off, retrieving the pizza and pointedly ignoring his aching cock as he brought out plates.

“Why not!? I’m ready and it’s VERY clear you are too. Do you have a mate or something?”

“No, Dirk…” Gripping the counter tops to hold onto reality, a steady breath filled with omega pheromones that threatened to derail him. “You don’t really want this.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Dirk, nothing you say can convince me. Not in this state. Eat your pizza, I ordered your favorite.”

Catering to primal needs, while not the needs he wanted addressed most, was enough to get Dirk off the floor, but would not keep him from groaning while sucking on the tip of the pizza slice. Jake, unable to take anymore, ate in his room that night, window opened to save him from the smell (cold is better than Dirk’s scent at this point), and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette awoke to a pleasant pressure between his legs and soothing circular movements, but there were distinct high pitched noises calling him further and further to the shore of reality. Fuzziness played at the sides of his vision and he found himself moving in the same motion with the other force.

“Oh god, Jake. Ah….Ah….ah.” Jake snapped awake and sat up as best he could.

“Jiminy Christmas, Dirk. Wh-what are you doing?”

“I want you too much. I needed to be with you.”

“Dirk, I’m telling you right now, you will likely regret this. You don’t like me this way, it-“

“I do. Oh god, Jake.” The alpha felt soft kisses on his neck. “Oh god, I do.” More kisses and a gentle sucking between words. “I’ve liked you for so long.” Moving to the other side. “I’ve jerked it so many times to the thought of your nice body and that massive knot I know you have.”

Jake was panting and gritting his teeth, “Promise me you mean that Dirk, fucking promise me.”

“I promise, I swear.” A hand grasped Jake’s hand, leading him to the omega’s entrance, slick and warm. “I only get this wet when I think of you.”

Jake was kissing him now, a flurry of hands and fabric, desperate to burying himself in that warmth and feel the sinuous body squirm underneath him. He forced Dirk face down on his bed, running his hands down the blonde’s sides and prodding the beckoning opening. A moan was muffled by the sheets and Jake let his hand up, afraid he had been too rough. Heavy breathing and “Just fuck me, come on, as hard as you want, just put it in me. Please,”

A deep, gravelly groan was Dirk’s reward, Jake reached into his side table drawer, fishing for a condom as Dirk chanted “Fuck me,” with increasing volume and sensuality. Jake nearly dropped the condom four times before successfully getting it on his dick.

He lined himself with Dirk’s entrance and swallowed the anxiety that nudged at the back of his mind. “Let me know if I hurt you.” He slowly pushed himself into that inviting warmth and hug of Dirk’s ass, groaning. “Fuck you’re tight.” He should have check to make sure he was stretched enough for this, you’d think with all that masturbation though, he would have fingered himself a little.

“Yeah, push it in further. I can take it.”

Jake manages to squash the urge to buck his hips and slowly sheathes himself in the perfect specimen beneath him. Both let out sighs of pleasure as Jake stops for a moment, letting Dirk adjust.

“No, c’mon, like it rough.” Dirk squirmed, making Jake’s breath catch in his throat.

“You sure…?”

“Yeah, I want it, fuck me hard.”

Jake was instantly pounding into the omega watching as the one beneath him writhed and arched his back.

“Yes, fuck yes, Jake. Harder. F-faster!”

Jake picked up the pace slamming into Dirk as hard and as fast as he could.

“H-hah! Yes! YES! YES! JAKE! JAKE!”

The brunette bent down, nipping the back of Dirk’s neck with a possessive growl. The needling at the back of his mind was the only thing that kept him from claiming Dirk completely, although the nuisance was quickly fading into the wonderful sensations of Dirk around him.

“Bite me! Claim me! Knot me! I want your knot. Give it to m- JAKE! AH!”

Jake bite down hard, alpha hormones hijacking his brain as he whispered into Dirk’s ear. “You are mine now, all fucking mine.”

Dirk’s screams became incomprehensible as he neared orgasm, Jake could feel his knot forming, marking Dirk as his. Everything was a glorious haze as he tingled from head to toe, the edges of reality blurred making a scene of heaven before him as he watched a boneless Dirk pant and his eyes flutter.

They stayed connected for some time, Jake kissing wherever he could reach, afraid to speak. Dirk in turn, just laid there. The brunette feared he had violated something until he heard a soft groan and other spasm around his dick, another climax, poor thing must be exhausted.

Once he was able to pull out, Jake went to the bathroom to grab a wash cloth. Wiping the blonde’s brow, telling him how glorious he was. Fluid cleaned from the pale stomach and tender hole, a small hiss when the cloth met with more sensitive areas. Calming kisses and shushes dotted the entire process, and when both were cleaned up, Jake crawled back into bed, a protective arm around his roommate, thinking about the mistake he had just made. He betrayed Dirk’s trust, he had taken advantage of him when he was at his most vulnerable. The soft even breaths and silken hair called him to the present, the bliss and absolute joy of the moment, feeling the omega fall asleep in his arms. Maybe they can work something out when he’s feeling better, Jake just hoped that bit about liking him was true.

The alpha awoke groggy and late in the morning, the omega still unconscious next to him. An absolute vision. Golden eyelashes cast delicate shadows on pale cheeks, skin glowing in the morning like the sun’s radiance, accented by the mauve undertones from peaceful expression of dreams. Slowing heartbeat and utter connection, their hearts tied together by a string of fate, pulled taut and strained as Dirk opened his eyes, glassy and unfocused, slight recognition playing at the edges before carnal need seeped into his iris and his pupils grew three times their normal size. A shy, needy foot traced the muscles of Jake’s calf, as a timid voice initiated acknowledgement of what was going on. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

A gulf between them, hands attempting to bridge the gap, only to come up just short. Grazing fingertips asked for permission and Dirk inched closer, his erection apparent on Jake’s hip.

In for a penny, in for a pound. “You want some help?”

A look of surprise and relief melted across Dirk’s countenance, and he scooted closer, nuzzling into Jake’s neck. The brunette humming into the affection, taking the pale leg and draping it across his hip, flipping them over so he was on top.

“I want to watch you.” Domination clear as alpha pheromones seemed from his skin.

A deep crimson flooded from the blonde’s neck and shoulders, up and over his face and down, nearly grazing his belly button. Intoxicating. Alluring. Hypnotizing. Jake entered him, slowly rocking his hips as Dirk seemed to fall into his own subspace, watching, but not watching as Jake fucked him, slowly and gently; a complete contrast to the night before. Involuntary jerks and little whines escaped, but mostly it was his face. The scrunched brow and gaping mouth desperate for air as Jake hit his prostate. Whimpers and begs half formed on his lips as Jake continued the unrelentingly leisure pace. Soon hands were doing all they could to hold on to the broad expanse of the alpha’s back, desperate and pleading without words. Still Jake maintained his unhurried thrusting, getting so much more out of Dirk’s unraveling than the warmth around his dick. He bowed his head, sucking on the bruises he left last night as Dirk came under him. And still he continued, the blonde spent and sensitive, coming twice more before Jake filled him (shit he should have used a condom). Knotting Dirk once more.

As the two lay there embracing and connected, unable to pull apart just yet, Dirk seemed to become more lucid than he had been all week. A little shock showing in his eyes, Jake held him close. “I’m sorry, I should have resisted, this wasn’t meant to hurt you, I swear it.”

“… I don’t want to think about it right now, just hold me, okay?”

And Jake spent the entire day catering to Dirk’s every need. Food, drink, clean sheets, cuddling him until he fell asleep, dirty talking him as he masturbated, giving him first dibs on the shower and not complaining when he was forced to bathe in ice water. He found Dirk asleep in his bed, curled in his blankets. His biggest dilemma was determining if he should sleep there as well or sleep on the couch. Eventually, the thought of a warm body next to him out-weighed his guilt, he couldn’t help himself…he had fallen in love. Dirk was his first actual knotting with another person. He was special, and Jake wanted to enjoy what could very well be the last night they were friends. He didn’t even want to think about the explaining he would have to do once Dirk was out of heat.

The next morning arrived with a cold bed and a note on his pillow. _Heat’s over, went to class_ Jake decided class wasn’t worth it today. He checked Dirk’s schedule, only one class and his shift is already covered. Hopefully he’ll be home soon.

Around forty-five minutes later the two locked eyes in the living room, Jake picking up discarded clothes from the past several days, as Dirk walked in. The door closed and they stood awkwardly in their common space.

The alpha was the first to speak, “How did class go?”

“Ok, an asshole made some comment, but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Good, good.”

A heavy wool veil spread across them, suffocating and taxing on their shoulders.

“Dirk, I think we should talk about the past couple of days.” Despite the shades, Jake was able to recognize the darting of the eyes, he’s gauging his chance of escape. The brunette blocked his path, stepping in front of him, reason cast aside for a quick moment as he noticed the bruises had been covered up, anger boiled within him that he was forced to suppress, more difficult that you’d think as it was embroiled with lascivious thoughts of the night before. He wrapped his arms around Dirk’s waist for a moment, willing his anger into irritation, and then tenderness. He leaned in to kiss the omega, reestablishing his claim. The blonde let him, relaxing into his hold, caressing his jaw as they kissed. Mouths and tongues hot, wet sounds filled the room, becoming more frantic with every minute.

Jake forced himself away. “W-we need to talk about this.” A note of sadness on Dirk’s face, was the heat really over?

“It’s fine if it didn’t mean anything to you.”

“What?”

“You don’t have to tell me. What? You’re not into guys? It was the pheromones? I fucking know, Jake. God, every fucking time, this is why I went on the suppressants I j-“

“Wait! Wait, wait Dirk. Okay, first thing, I’m pansexual, okay. And I DO think you’re attractive. MY question is, if I hurt you. Did I hurt you in anyway? Physically, emotionally, psychologically? I should have had more control. I-I took advantage of your condition and it isn’t right. What can I do to make it right?”

“…You find me attractive?”

That. THAT is what he focuses on….”Yes, actually. I think you are a fine specimen, your body is soft and I’ve always liked that hair of yours, although I prefer it with less product. And you’re smart and surprisingly considerate for the air of arrogance you put-on, but I even like that and-“

“Would you ever consider dating me?”

Jake froze, looking into Dirk’s eyes, “I…really?”

“For the record, you didn’t take advantage of anything.” A blush dusting the top of his cheeks, mumbling “…dream come true.”

Jake didn’t respond, instead launching himself at Dirk, the two nothing more than tangled limbs on the floor as they spent the night making love.

The next morning they lay side by side, hands intertwined, Dirk looked over at him, “So, we’re dating now?”

“No.”

Dirk face fell, his stomach twisted as he looked away, making Jake bolt up, hand caressing his face and shushing him.

“That’s not what I mean. I mean I want to take you out on an actual date. I want the initiation of our relationship to be romantic and a fun story to tell other people. Not some lust filled haze. We start dating tomorrow night, I’m planning a nice night for us, romantic dinner, a good movie.”

“Jake, that’s not us, or at least, not me. I appreciate the sentiment, but that’s not who we are or will ever be as a couple.”

“No, I refuse to have our relationship start because we were horny.”

Dirk laughed, “How about the Robo-demolition derby? It’s tomorrow night too, and a couple of my friends have entered.”

“It’s not very romantic.”

“There will be lots of flying metal, needless destruction, and I know for a fact that one of them with be made mostly of guns. They’re sort of like fireworks, and that’s romantic, right?”

“…Okay.”

“Then we can have a romantic dinner afterward, how does that sound?”

Jake brought him in close, “That sounds perfect.” The two smiled for some time before acknowledging how fucking uncomfortable the floor was and took a shower…. together.


End file.
